


Moving

by Lovely_Lucy



Series: Cove and Miguel [2]
Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lucy/pseuds/Lovely_Lucy
Summary: Cove asks Miguel to look at apartments with him, and Miguel takes the chance to make a suggestion.The first chapter is rated G, but the second is E. Feel free to stop before the second if you'd prefer.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Original Male Character
Series: Cove and Miguel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192604
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear Autumn day, though still warm even by California standards. Cove had asked if Miguel wanted to tag along as he looked at apartments, so of course he said yes. Although, he did plan an additional stop first… He really hoped this was a good idea.

“It’s just another block further, on the right,” he said, pointing out a pleasant arrangement of buildings ahead.

“The apartments?” Cove asked. “I don’t have an appointment to view here…”

“I do,” Miguel answered with a guilty smile. “Hope you don’t mind?”

“Oh! I hadn’t even thought about the fact that you might be moving soon, too. I guess that makes sense with your new job and everything. And yeah, I don’t mind adding another place to the list today,” he added as he pulled into the parking lot. “It looks cool.” 

Soon enough they were being shown a spacious two-bedroom apartment on the third floor. The appliances were pretty new, and the balcony could just see the ocean over the nearby buildings. Cove raised his eyebrows as he took it in.

“Are you sure you can afford this place? I know I couldn’t. It’s way too nice, and why do you need two bedrooms?” he said quietly to Miguel so the building manager wouldn’t hear.

“Ah, well… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that…”

“So how soon would the two of you be moving in?” the manager asked, not realizing she was interrupting. 

“Two of…? Oh, no we— OH!” Cove stumbled over his words as he started to piece together Miguel’s idea.

“Could you give us a moment to discuss some details?” Miguel asked her politely.

“Of course! Take all the time you need; I’ll be just over in the dining area.”

Miguel pulled Cove aside near the balcony. 

“I’m sorry. This seemed like a good idea in my head, but now I feel like I’m pulling a ‘Clifford Surprise,’ as Kyra called it. I should have just talked to you beforehand, but this place was so nice, and I really wanted to show it to you…” Miguel sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “I might have gotten ahead of myself.”

Cove gave a derisive chuckle. “If you were my dad you would have already signed the contract. Y-you didn’t sign anything, though… right?”

“Oh god, no! I wouldn’t go that far without talking to you! Just because I love this place, doesn’t mean you do— or the… idea in general…” Miguel finished apprehensively. 

“I mean… we have sorta talked about it before a few times… just, not so… seriously.” A blush was starting to form on Cove’s face as he spoke. “I’ve always liked the idea of living with you.” 

“Then… you’ll consider it?” Miguel asked hopefully.

Cove sighed and smiled at his boyfriend, looking around the place again with new eyes.

“It is a pretty nice apartment. You think we can swing it?”

Miguel nodded excitedly. “I know we can! It’s really close to where each of us work, and nearly as close to the beach as our parents’ places.”

“Yeah, the view is great. What’s the rent again?”

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon getting things in order and planning the move-in. Miguel had already started saving for some furniture and basic necessities, and Cove assured him that his dad would love to pitch in. Telling their parents resulted in some raised eyebrows and patented telepathic glances, but no one was honestly that surprised. Cove practically lived at Miguel’s place for the last decade already, and the two of them already got serious talks when he got caught spending the night a little while back.

For the next two weeks, Miguel was filled with energy. He had to stop himself from packing up even the things he would need until it was actually time to move. When he had nothing else to do at his place, he helped Cove pack, receiving affectionate chuckles at the enthusiasm with which he put boxes together. The two of them made several shopping trips for furniture and dishes and the like, frequently resulting in an embarrassed Cove as Miguel bounced our lounged on every couch and chair that caught his eye, pulling Cove along with him.

“I need to make sure it’s comfortable for cuddling,” he argued with a shrug and a smirk.

Finally, move-in day arrived. Miguel was up before dawn to start packing everything he could carry from his room into the rental truck. Cove was out not long after, and they made steady work of it, their parents surprised at how much was already done as they stopped them for breakfast. Mr. Holden had offered to drive the truck since he had decent experience with the RV, and by the time they were breaking for lunch the truck was locked up and ready to go. Liz and Lee had apologized for not being able to be there, but Terri and Miranda were meeting them at the new place to lend a hand.

It was a long and busy day, but by the end of it Miguel was still buzzing with excitement. He enthusiastically thanked everyone for helping with heartfelt hugs before sending them home for some much needed rest. Cove was slumped back on the new couch in the living room, surrounded by boxes. 

“Let’s unpack tomorrow. I’m beat,” he said as Miguel plopped down next to him.

“That’s fair. I’m so happy we’re here, though. Like this is really real, you know?” He beamed at Cove and pecked his cheek with a series of cheerful kisses, earning a giggle.

“Yeah, it’s kind of amazing… A dream come true, if I’m being honest.” He cupped Miguel’s face with his hand and kissed him more warmly, causing him to melt.

“I guess we should at least unpack some toiletries and bedding for the night. I think I know where my sheets and pillows are, at least.”

Cove sighed. “I’m glad you do. I have no clue where anything is in this mess.” He looked around at the stacks of boxes around the apartment with a frown, then back at Miguel with a conflicted but hopeful expression. “Maybe… I could just share your bed tonight? You know, since you know where your bed stuff is…”

Miguel tried not to seem overly excited, but he loved the idea. “Of course! I’ll go set it up now.”

“I’ll try to find our tooth brushes then,” Cove offered, and they got up to start looking for the right boxes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cove opened a box he wasn't supposed to... at least not yet. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the rating and tags come in.

Miguel had seen the box he marked ‘bedding’ in his room earlier and quickly found it again, humming as he made the bed. When he was done, he practically skipped out to find Cove.

“Bed’s made!” he announced in a sing-song voice, but his presence seemed to startle Cove, who was facing the other direction. He dropped the box he was holding and spun around with wide eyes. The reaction seemed rather extreme, but when Miguel glanced down to see if the box’s contents were okay, he understood. His face reddened, and Cove scrambled to explain.

“I thought— I mean, I didn’t think that— I didn’t know that’s what, uh…”

Miguel covered his face with embarrassment. “Oh, god!”

“I was just looking for a phone charger!” Cove finally spit out.

“I’m so sorry!” Miguel apologized, picking up the box labeled ‘bedside drawer’ and holding it shut. “Please forget you saw this. I didn’t mean for you to… oh god…” 

A new wave of embarrassment and worry ran through him once he was actually holding the box with Cove in front of him. He looked around desperately for a place to put it— to hide it away— but all he found were taped up boxes. He retreated to his room and shoved it in an empty dresser drawer, hands firmly keeping the drawer closed. His face was burning, and he refused to look at Cove when he noticed him enter the room from his peripheral vision.

“I- I’m sorry, Miguel,” Cove said quietly from the door.

“No, no. I am. I should have… I don’t know, labeled it better?” he winced as soon as he said it, and Cove gave a cough of a laugh.

“What exactly would you have labeled that?”

Miguel sank to the floor, his head in his hands. “Ugh, I don’t know.”

“I can see it now. ‘Here, Miranda, could you carry in this box of sex toys?’” Cove joked in a slightly forced casual tone. He was clearly trying to lighten the mood. A shocked laugh escaped from Miguel before he groaned again at the awkward situation. 

“This isn’t how I…” 

“How you… what?” Cove asked gently.

Miguel hesitated, but he lifted his head slightly, still not looking at his boyfriend.

“How I thought we’d… breach this subject… I guess…”

Cove nodded, red in the face, but quietly asked, “How  _ did _ you imagine it?”

“I don’t know, more serious or intimate or… something.”

Cove sat next to him on the floor. “Now can be serious and intimate. It’s just us here, afterall. We can… talk about it…”

Miguel finally looked up at him. He was searching his face for something, and Cove tried to keep eye contact, but his face kept growing redder and he glanced away.

“You’re not…” he hesitated again, “... grossed out by… uh… me doing that.”

Cove gaped at him. “What? No! Miguel!” He pulled him in for a hug. “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know,” Miguel admitted with a sigh, finally starting to relax. “You looked so shocked and I- I panicked.”

Cove pulled back, still red. “Well, yeah… It’s hard not to think about… what you’ve done with them, and... I didn’t know how you’d feel about me stumbling across them and… thinking about that.”

“Oh.” As the shock wore off, Miguel found it hard not to smirk. “Well, if you want to think about that—”

“I—” Cove clamped his mouth shut after interrupting. It was clear his knee-jerk reaction was still to deny things like that, but just like when they were younger, it wasn’t how he really felt. He turned fully away from Miguel, but his ears were still clearly tinted red. “Well, then… um… i-in the future w-when we… um…” 

Miguel raised an eyebrow at where this conversation was going, even if Cove couldn’t see it as he struggled with what he was saying.

“Well… i-is that… what you, uh, prefer?”

“Cove… are you trying to ask if I’m a bottom?”

“Oh my god…” Cove whispered ducking his head as both a nod and to hide himself more. Miguel laughed.

“Uh, not exactly, but I can keep to that if you want.”

Cove turned around slightly, seeming a little confused by the phrasing, and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean what I’ve always said. I will never be upset if you don’t want to do something with me, but I will happily do  _ anything _ you do want.”

“I… don’t really know what I want— apart from you.”

Miguel fell back dramatically on the floor from where he was sitting.

“Damn, Cove!” He glanced up with a smirk to be sure he got the reference. The way he rolled his eyes confirmed he did, so Miguel sat back up. “Seriously, though, that’s okay, too. I’ve, uh… prepared for different situations, as you saw.”

Cove nodded, bashful, but deep in thought. “I think… I’d like to try both— eventually— not like, right now,” he added.

Miguel laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m in no rush.”

“You could be in a little bit of a rush,” Cove pouted, and it was Miguel’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I  _ mean _ I’m willing to wait for as long as you need. You could ask to fuck me right now, and I’d be ready in, like, five minutes.”

“Oh my god!” Cove said again, his hands instantly flying to his face.

“Heh, sorry. I guess that was a bit blunt, but it’s true. I’ll always want to do things with you, but I also want to wait until you’re comfortable.”

“I want to do things with you too,” Cove almost whispered behind his hands. It made Miguel giddy. He was smiling from ear to ear when Cove peeked at him between his fingers. He slowly lowered them. “So…”

“So…?” Miguel asked with a raised eyebrow when he didn’t continue.

Cove started to breathe heavily, clearly worked up in his normal way when he was trying to say something, but possibly in another way? Miguel couldn’t help but hope.

“Could you…” He took a deep breath. “Could you show me how to use those?” Cove asked with a shaking voice, but the look he gave Miguel was serious.

“ _ Fuck _ yes!— I mean, are you sure?”

Cove looked at the drawer where Miguel had stashed the box of toys and nodded, ducking his head again. “I’ve, uh, only used… my finger…” he mumbled. 

That thought shot a bolt of heat through Miguel, causing him to shiver involuntarily. He shifted a bit to try to hide the effect it had on him before answering. “Then… just let me know when…” 

“Could I try something now?”

“ _ Now?! _ ” Miguel squeaked.

“You said you were ready any time,” Cove explained, still pretty bashfully.

“Yeah, but…” Miguel looked down at his lap, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Now… might not be the best time…” He went ahead and shifted a bit so it was more obvious, and Cove’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! Uh, is that a bad thing?”

“I just,” Miguel tried to find a way to explain. “I don’t want to get… carried away. It might be better if I were… calmer?”

Cove nodded in understanding. Then he seemed to get an idea. He gave Miguel a sheepish smile.

“What if… you just…  _ showed  _ me how to use one?” he asked.

The thought of doing anything sexual with Cove watching sent fire through Miguel’s veins. He nodded enthusiastically without even realizing it until he heard Cove’s nervous giggle.

“I, uh, guess I should get the box back out, heh.” His laugh was fairly nervous, as well. “Any requests?” he asked as he got up and opened the drawer.

“Oh, uh, whatever you like best, I suppose.”

“That depends on what I’m in the mood for, usually, but… I think I have an idea for this… situation,” Miguel said as he pulled out a relatively small toy and a remote, which he offered to Cove. “Here, this, um, changes the… vibrations.”

Both of them were red in the face, but Miguel grabbed something else out of the box and moved to the bed. He put both the plug and a bottle of lube on the bed before taking a few steadying breaths and taking off his shirt. A squeak drew his attention back to Cove who now had his hand clamped over his mouth, eyes wide. Miguel smirked and decided if he was going to do this, he should do it confidently.

“What? You’ve seen me shirtless plenty of times,” he said, unbuttoning his jeans. “You’ve even seen me naked now,” he added, blowing Cove a kiss.

“That’s different!” his boyfriend huffed indignantly. 

Miguel slowly teased his pants down slightly, saying in a mocking tone, “I can stop any time, but this  _ was _ your idea.”

“Yes, and I’m fine, so… k-keep going.”

“As you wish,” Miguel said and quickly slipped both jeans and boxers down to the floor, kicking them aside. He grabbed the bottle of lube on his way up, tossing it in the air and catching it a few times to focus on something other than Cove’s flushed stare. 

“I’m going to lay down now. You got a good enough view from there?” He gave a wink as he moved onto the bed. Cove shuffled a little closer, but remained sitting on the floor a few feet away.

Miguel was used to performing in front of people, but this was completely different than an open mic night. He felt his hands shake as he popped the lid on the bottle of lube and tried to steady his breathing as he squirted some onto his fingers. He reached down and massaged his entrance before slipping a wet finger inside. A small moan escaped his throat, and he blushed when he realized Cove could hear every sound he made. 

He wanted to make quick work of preparing himself, but he also knew he was supposed to be showing Cove how it was done, so he forced himself to be slow and deliberate instead, gradually swirling his finger deeper and wider until he could comfortably fit two. He started to think about what Cove had said before. Had he ever tried two fingers? Did he think about Miguel when he fingered himself? The thought left Miguel breathless as he worked, scissoring his hole until he felt he could take the plug.

However, when he reached for it, it wasn’t where he thought it would be. He moved his hand around before looking up just as Cove had reached over to hand it to him.

“Here… It, uh, rolled away a bit,” he said, flinching when their hands touched. 

Miguel noticed the way Cove shifted as he sat back again and a new smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“You know… you can help yourself, too, if you’re feeling it. I definitely don’t mind.”

“I thought you said that was a bad idea…” Cove answered, shifting again.

“ _ Me _ touching you while this bothered is a bad idea.  _ You _ touching you is just fine. After all, I kind of have my hands full over here.” He waved the plug in one hand and gave himself a pump with the other to prove his point, earning exactly the flustered response he was hoping for.

“O-okay…” 

“Keep track of that remote, though. I’m going to want you to turn it on soon,” Miguel added with a wink, and Cove scrambled for the remote, nearly dropping it.

With that it was back to his show. He grabbed the lube again to slicken the plug before getting it into position. He shuddered with anticipation already, and Cove watching only added to his arousal. Slowly, he eased it in, moaning as he went, until the base sat flat against him.

“Should I… turn it on now?” Cove asked near the foot of the bed. 

Miguel glanced down and was extremely happy to see Cove’s pants unzipped and boxers pulled away to reveal a very erect cock. It was his first time seeing it, and he was not disappointed. Not that he could ever be disappointed with Cove, who seemed to notice both his stare and smile.

“H-hey,  _ I’m _ supposed to be watching  _ you _ ,” he complained, but there was a small, satisfied smile at Miguel’s reaction to him.

“Fair enough, and normally I would advise waiting a moment longer to get used to the toy before starting the vibration, but this isn’t my first time, and this situation has just gotten too hot to wait any longer.”

“So… just push this button?—” Cove’s question was cut off by a gasped shout from Miguel as he turned the vibrator on. 

“Y-yeeessss…” he managed to moan out, and he could just barely hear Cove’s own shuddered breaths above the whirring inside of him. He focused on the thought of his boyfriend controlling the sensations within him and felt the heat build in his stomach.

“Y-you can… mmm… change the s-settings…” he slurred out, but he wasn’t expecting how quickly Cove would respond. Immediately the toy began pulsing its vibrations instead of the previous steady hum, causing another moaned shout from Miguel. 

He decided to time his strokes with the pulses and hoped Cove was doing the same while he watched. He cracked open an eye, and the sight of Cove doing just that— eyes half lidded, face flushed and damp with sweat, dick hard and leaking in his hand,  _ watching Miguel _ — sent him over the edge.

“Oh… god…  _ Cove _ …” he groaned as he felt hot cum splash across his stomach and chest. As he came down from the high, he instinctively reached for the remote to turn it off before remembering he wasn’t the one holding it.

“C-Cove… the… stop… off…” he tried to communicate, but the overstimulation of the continued pulsing was making coherent thought impossible. Luckily Cove must have put the pieces together.

“The?—OH!” Miguel heard him say, and the stimulation ceased. 

He let out a long, content sigh and glanced over at Cove who was now a bit frantically looking around the room and at the messes they had made.

“Bathroom… towel…” Miguel mumbled, and Cove shot him an appreciative smile before leaving to retrieve it.

When he returned, cleaned up and pants zipped, Miguel was together enough to remove the plug and wipe away the fluids covering his body. He looked down at the sheets.

“Good thing I know where the box of bedding is…” he muttered with a chuckle. “Looks like laundry is getting added to tomorrow’s to-do list, as well.”

As he got up from the bed, Cove approached him bashfully. Opening his arms slightly, he asked hesitantly, “May I?”

Miguel welcomed the hug gladly, wrapping Cove in his arms with a hum, not caring in the slightest that he was still fully nude.

“Is it still okay if I sleep in here with you?” Cove asked into his shoulder.

“Of course! But you’re helping me re-make the bed,” he answered with a wink. “And… I should probably find some underwear… Though I hope you liked the show.”

“Miguel!” Cove pushed him playfully, flustering instantly. “Y-you don’t need to ask that… Just… tell me where the clean sheets are already.”

“Okay, okay. We do have a lot of work to do tomorrow, after all,” Miguel relented, kissing his cheek before making his way to some boxes.

The two managed to find their toiletries and some pajamas and remake the bed, crawling into it even more tiredly now. The exhaustion of the day finally hit Miguel in full, and he yawned as he snuggled close to Cove. He had started to doze off when the latter’s voice broke through the darkness.

“This… has been a very good day, I think.”

“You think?”

“I know it was,” he affirmed with a hug. “Now I know I’ll always see you tomorrow when I say goodnight. I’ll always see you later when I say goodbye. More than ever you’ll be the home I come back to, and…” Miguel could hear in his voice that Cove was tearing up, so he caressed his cheek softly. Cove sighed and nuzzled into his hand. “I’m just really happy.”

“Me too. I love you, Cove.”

“I love you, too, Miguel.” 

They shared a giddy kiss before finally settling for the night, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected, both because it was longer and because I was sick over the weekend and couldn't write. Hopefully it was enjoyable. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
